The present invention broadly provides a means attached to the waist of the user to hold a fishing pole and to free both hands of the user so that he can perform other tasks that require both hands. For example, it enables him to re-bait his hook while he is wading for fishing. In the preferred form it consists of a belt having a buckle with a socket or tube permanently attached to the buckle as by welding, the socket being adapted to receive the shank of a fishing pole holder. This has the advantage of being relatively rigid and strong and resistant to twisting and turning actions that might be caused by the weight of the fishing rod. In that connection, the socket tube may be made long enough to insure that the weight of the pole will not turn the buckle down to release the pole.
The device here is illustrated with a leather belt and with a type of fishing rod holder such as that represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,025 of Jan. 21, 1986.
Reference also made to the art cited in that case.